My Eternal Darkness
by Zakksu
Summary: Twisted-AU. The Darkness was coming. But no matter where he ran, he couldn't escape him. And when it came right down to it, did he really want to? "I can hear your heart beating faster..." Johan knew, even in the dark, Haou was smirking at him. Dark Fic.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

_私の永遠の暗さ __Watashi no eien no kurasa __わたしのえいえんのくらさ_

**_My Eternal Darkness_**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, GX, or 5D's. They are affiliated with the great Kazuki Takahashi and wonderful Naoyuki Kageyama that brought them to life. ;3_

_**Main Pairing: **__Haou (Judai) x Johan: __Semi-Dark Spiritshipping (Well since there is no Yubel Johan. XD Just plain-old-awesome Yubel. Meh.) __Other pairings will be mentioned as they come. (Like, oh I don't know…some nice Soul(Star)shipping maybe? Heh heh.)_

_**Rating: **__T. But I will have it set on M since it will eventually lead to that. What with it being already dark as it is. Heh._

_**Warning: **__Well, we all already know its yaoi. (Duh). Dark themes such as: torture, "mild" language, taboos that shall be deliciously exploited ;D, Non-con (basically mentions of rape), supernatural phenomenon, a few name-crossing between Jap and Eng (you'll see), crazy spin-off myths and legends, and the usual "cliché" emotional baggage that comes with falling in love. ;P_

_**Author's Note: **__Heeeeey, minna-san! ^^ I know I really shouldn't be even __**thinking**__ of posting another fic when I have so many already…oh well, sue me. ;3__ This story had been sitting in my laptop festering for nearly a year now. I felt it was time to let it out to grow, prolific, and infect the minds of all you wonderful readers.__Yay! Lol. This will be the darkest fic I've ever written (even more so than __**You Make Me Violate You**__), along with it being the utter opposite of my usual fics too…you'll know when you get further dragged down into it. Meh. So let's see how it'll play shall we? Heh. Ah, and forgive me for the shortness and somewhat boringness of this prologue. I __**promise**__ it'll get longer and "adventuress" (and hawt) as it unravels itself. ;D_

_Anyhoo, without further a due: I hope this AU tale of love, __**blood**__, passion, and __**lust**__ enthralls you all in its __**dark**__ spiraling abyss. ^-^_

_**Read**__ and oh-so-definitely __**enjoy**__. =3_

****=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=***

This was it. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. And yet…

"Are you sure? What if—?" Suddenly, a pair of lips silenced him, drowning him as arms wrapped around his form; trapping him in _his _embrace. A slick tongue slipped through his parted lips, probing the lining of his mouth. Automatically, like as if enrooted in his being, his own arms encircled the other's neck; hands burying themselves in dark unruly hair. Moaning was heard and he found that it was coming from his own throat as he realized how relaxed and completely _vulnerable _he was in his lover's arms…How easy it was for _him _to simply do as he pleased.

"I promised you. I will protect you with my life." _His_ voice was rich and velvet as he trailed kisses down the boy's neck, feeling that amazing pull drawing him to that creamy white skin—to this delicious boy. Yes a very _very _delicious boy…Hmm, and the way he tasted…exquisite. He growled in hunger as his tongue traced an imaginable pattern on his beloved's skin; the poor boy's heart beat thumping faster through his throbbing pulse. _'Mine. You are entirely mine.' _Kissing the vein gingerly, glowing eyes flashed as lust swarmed in their depths. "You know I will not do _this_ unless you permit me to." He whispered, grinning at the small shudder that ran down the other's back. "I will give you whatever you desire. Just say it and it will be yours." He nuzzled light tresses of hair, sighing in bliss.

Light glossy eyes locked with glowing ones as the boy finally nodded his head, gripping the front of _his _shirt. "Y-yes…I want this…please." The two stared deeply at one another. The world around them evaporating, leaving the two only aware of each other. Slowly, with graceful movements, _he _drowned him in another burning kiss, crushing him further in his arms. _'God…oh god.'_ Moaning, he trembled as he felt himself relax once again, waiting…waiting for this moment.

_He_ grinned before tenderly kissing his way down to the other's neck. With slow meticulous care, he gnawed, licked, bit, and sucked his sweet dove's neck; feeling his throbbing arousal ache in desperate _need_. Growling, he kissed the pulsing vein before whispering, "Are _you_ sure?" It was his turn to ask, swirling mix of concern and…something else.

"Yes." He breathed, drifting his eyes shut in anticipation. He gripped on his lover's shirt, sucking in a shaky gulp of air. "Please…"

Glowing eyes closed in understanding; fondness seeping through his blood as he kissed his beloved one last time. Smiling softly in adoration, yellow eyes locked with green. "As you _and I _wish…my dove."

And with that, the darkness finally sank his throbbing fangs in his lover's neck.

***-=-=-=-**-=-=-=-**-=-=-=-**-=-=-=-***

_**Prologue: **__The Beginning…_

***-=-=-=-**-=-=-=-**-=-=-=-**-=-=-=-***

It was always strange how the sun sank below the horizon. The way it seemed to almost be swallowed entirely whole by the creeping darkness that swept the sky and drowned the world with its bleak blackness. At times, he wondered whether the sun would ever return once it fell from its regal throne in the sky. But as those thoughts flashed before his mind, the large enormous ball of blue would swim its way upwards; taking the bright star's rightful place.

The moon always looked so beautiful up there even as the darkness around it seem to dance and fester with dark intentions…

"Oh, _Jesse_-boy~! You're needed in table seven!" A boisterous voice bellowed from seemingly out of nowhere, snapping the youth out of his thoughts.

A disgruntle huff was heard before a hand swept back feral light bangs. "How many times have I told you _not _to call me _that_?" A soft undertone of anger could be heard. Clear crystal glowered over the counter as the jovial man merely shrugged before ushering the boy forward, wanting him to do what was asked. Sighing, legs stretched from their seated spot before walking off to do the needed task. Loud everyday rambunctious noise filtered his ears as the silent figure made his way to table seven, a dish platter tucked in one arm. "How may I help you tonight, good sirs?" He recited with a soft click of the tongue once within ear-range of his three awaiting patrons.

"Heh, you could give me some of _you_, sexy." Lecherous grins and tainted stares eyed the boy with unconcealed excitement. "Been here long good-stuff?" The same slurred voice asked once he was given no answer from his newfound interest.

'_Always the same.' _Lulling his head to the side, the waiter snorted. "Three Mickey's coming right up." He falsely said cheerfully, changing that particular subject. Light hair swayed as he turned, ignoring the catcalls from his oh-so-nice customers. He headed behind the counter he had situated himself on, grabbing the needed beers before smiling softly at the Bartender who patted the side of his shoulder the moment he was in sight. "Hey, it's busy huh?" He commented, pausing as he placed three tall Mickey Fine Malts on the serving platter he had.

A grin spread the side of the older man's face. "Nah, it's always like this, mate." The man piped. With his dark forest eye, he stared down his fellow co-worker. "Yu seem peeved." The right side of his face—where his other eye should have been—was covered with a black eye patch, black hair splashing over to hide part of the patch from view. He tipped the side of his retro cowboy hat he sported with his pointer finger before grabbing a martini glass from the clean rack that was propped upside down above his head. Grinning, he cracked his neck as he popped open a Purple Haze. "Who's the _fortunate_ ones of your wrath now?" He joked, tilting the bottle as he spoke. The dark fuzz drizzled down the clear glass before he slammed it down toward the lucky bastard willing enough to drink it. "Well, _Jesse_?" The tall raven-head asked, teasingly, waiting as he watched with his good eye the smaller young man grab three cylinder glasses from the rack with practiced hands.

Snorting, he glared venomously toward his friend. "Why does everyone here like calling me that?" He inquired instead of answering, busying himself in preparing the drinks. The taller man only smiled, which irked the smaller one even further. "_Anyway_," He smiled tersely. "It's the usual Jim. Lazy, horny, drunkards that can't get laid." He clipped. _'Where's the..? Ah, there it is.'_ Going behind the one called "Jim", the waiter pulled out another Mickey before placing it along with the other three. _'From the looks of them, they'd probably need a fourth.' _He shook his head in distaste.

Jim chuckled. "Well aren't they all." He replied with a-matter-of-fact voice, gesturing toward the bar with a wave of his hand. "Hell, I'd actually be surprised if we get to see some real smart folks than half drowned in booze around here, mate." He stated before turning toward a new patron. "What will it be, mate?" Nodding seconds later, the tall aussie, ignoring his pal for the moment, turned and pulled out a Blue Moon, shaking his head before turning toward the fuming waiter. "Hey, ya know it's true." He placed the drink before the customer, another glass already in hand.

"Jesse" frowned. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I gotta return to those gender confused idiots now." He grumbled before lifting up the platter with one hand with ease. He popped the counter door open with a flick of his free hand before making his way. Chuckling was heard behind him as he mused Jim must have figured out what he said before turning his attention back toward the three already intoxicated men. "Here you are _gentlemen_." With a half-chagrin, he expertly placed the four beers and three glasses down. "Is there anything else _boys_?" He said with distaste. But of course, they took that the wrong way, per usual.

"Hey, sweetie we ain't boys. We can prove it to ya if you like." The same man grinned cockily before drowning his glass with a satisfied belch.

Frowning, "Jesse" narrowed his eyes. "Uh-huh." Turning his head, he saw a flash of silver beckoning him toward the back room. He sighed in relief for an escape. "Sorry, I have others to tend to…" He trailed off as he turned his back. But before he took a step forward, a thought occurred him. "Oh, and sirs." Smiling, he flicked his eyes back toward the clueless buffoons. "I'm a _guy_. You know, like you three, except _smarter_." He huffed at their expected reactions, not believing him for a second before he turned around, discarding them.

'_Same old, same old. I need some wine…or maybe a good ol' Jim special. Heh.' _He caught Jim's good eye and saw him shake his head in amusement before heading toward the back rooms, wondering what the old coot wanted with him now. "Peg? Hey, I'm here." He called out; surprised to see the man wasn't there. _'Huh, that's strange.' _He scanned the room stocked with beers, liqueurs, and other assorted alcohols. "Wrong room I guess." He was about to just walk off and try the man's office above the pub when the man in red himself popped up behind him.

"_Jesse_-boy!" The zealous man chirped happily, giving the waiter a heart attack. "Oh, I didn't scare you did I?" Ignoring the boy's shocked face, he rambled on. "Anyhoo~! Guess what? I have your paycheck~! Today's payday after all! I hope you didn't forget! Heh." The man sang, silver hair swaying back and forth in childish excitement.

Clear gems narrowed in slight annoyance. "You always have my paycheck Pegasus. And Jim's. And everyone else for that matter." _Jesse_ stated with an air of amusement. The man in red merely shrugged happily before giving the smaller man a wad of cash. "Whoa, we must have had a ton of patrons in this month." The waiter speculated, calculating the money in his hand. _'This should last me pretty well.' _He thought with a happy smile. _'Yes, no more starving myself this week!'_

Pegasus J. Crawford smiled happily. "Yes, but that's only because this restaurant-joint-bar seems to love you very much _Jesse_-boy." He grinned, patted the boy's shoulder with a caring touch. Gems glared back at him as the man in red chuckled. "You know I'm right."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…_Maxi_." He grinned as Pegasus pouted in child-like anger. "I'm just glad I'm able to help anyway I can." Jesse replied honestly before rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Well, I gotta return to the bar, have to see if there's anyone else Jim's too lazy to walk over too." He teased, tucking his earnings in the pocket of his slacks.

With a laugh, Pegasus squeezed the boy's shoulder before pulling on light bangs. "You know Jesse-boy, blue will be my next color when we revamp this old nuthouse." He joked, watching as his employee swatted his hand from blue hair.

The blunette rolled clear calm eyes. "Uh-huh, sure." He said, pushing the man out of the way with a playful shove. "And I'll have orange eyes and purple hair." He replied with satire before smiling and waving a small salute goodbye. _'That Maximillion sure is weird. But owning this large establishment along with hundreds of others aren't so bad.'_ Shaking his head, blue hair turned with every motion. "Now back to business…" Picking up his tray he left on his way to the back, "Jesse" began his usual waiter-like duties.

***-=-=-=-***

"Are you sure _Bocchama_?" A soft voice asked, eyeing his master with unease. The sun was rising. It wouldn't be long before it was time to go. They've been up all night with the new lead and it was somehow traced back here, where they had first investigated. Annoyance pulled the young man's face before flashing concern orbs toward the silent figure beside him. "If you want. I can come back here myself tonight. There is no need for—"

Glowering irises turned to regard the boy before them. "Are you questioning me?" The voice asked with a dull monotone, silencing him. "It seems this was the place of origin all along. I want to be here when it finally begins." The master continued, averting his gaze toward the target. "Go inform the others of our findings, I'll stand watch here to survey what I'll need for tonight."

The boy was about to argue before those eyes caught his gaze. He felt a sudden rush in his blood as an invisible force compelled him onward. "Alright, Bocchama. But don't do anything too rash." Dark eyes narrowed at his master's usual antics before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

He stared at nothing for the longest before turning back to the objective at hand. _'I will have to mask myself well before entering. But by the looks of it, this won't be too hard to find the source after all.' _Grunting at the audacity that it was here all along—_**under**_ his nose this entire time—irritated him. Enough so that…He smirked stealthily before walking away, stalking the narrow alleyway in which he came from. He had missed out on a very important task.

It was time for dinner. And he was ravishingly _starving_ at that.

***-=-=-=-***

"Yo, Jess! Want me to walk ya home? It's not yet sunrise, mate." Jim called out as he wiped the last clear wine glass, propping it upside down on the rack before sliding the counter door open. "Yu kno' it's dangerous out there at night, mate." He called out as he saw the blunette almost walk out of the double doors.

"Yeah, I know, Jim. But I'm dead tired and I'll have to be here for my next shift in about seven hours…oh, joy." The blunette groaned in distain before a scowl reached his lips. "And will you quit with the 'Jesse' already? I can't believe Pegasus thought of such a…_girly_ name." He made a face.

Jim laughed before patted the back of the boy's shoulder. "Sorry there, mate. I'm just too use ta it." He apologized, dropping the rag on the counter before walking with the blunette out of that hellhole. "Damn, it really is late." He yawned as an afterthought. "But you know. You call him _Maxi_ of all things…that's kinda girly too I think."

Light eyes rolled themselves tiredly. "I so would smack you up-side the head if I wasn't so dead sleepy…" He yawned right back as he watched Jim chuckle to himself. "Well, I thought Maxi would get under Peg's nerves but of course he had to fall in love with it." Blue hair shook back and forth. "And he added –million to it to make it even 'fancier' as he puts it." He air-quoted with his fingers before yawning again. "Darn Jim. I need caffeine." He complained after awhile of senseless walking.

"Ha, like that could help ya." Jim teased before turning the corner, the other following closely behind. His forest eye stared ahead as he folded his arms over his chest, carefully surveying the area for any unpleasant surprises. It wasn't the first time it happened…well, in a _normal _way at least.

The two ambled down the deserted cobble streets, heading towards the blunette's small cottage home across town. Silence ensured as the night's air-cooled before parting way for the slowly rising sun, breaking the black horizon.

_'Huh. I guess the sun will last another day.'_ His earlier thoughts answered as tired feet stepped over crooked cement and stone. "Will you be alright on the way back?" He asked quietly, eyeing his tall friend from the corner of his eye. He wouldn't want his friend to end up getting mugged or something, especially in this area.

Jim smirked before ruffling blue strands. "Yea! I'll be alr'ght mate! Never fear! I got Shirley with me after all." He reassured, patting the side of his hip where his trusty pistol slept. _'Like I couldn't take some normal thug…it's the others I'll have to be more concerned about tho'.' _He grinned before shaking his head, shrugging his shoulders at him.

"Uh-huh." _Jesse_ eyed the gun with a tensed frown. "How's Karen?" He asked, not wanting to talk about Jim's favorite _toy_. Annoyed that his hair was now a mess, he swatted the man's hand away before fixing his hair.

The aussie grinned happily, deciding to flow with the conversation. "Well, _Maxi_," The two grinned as he continued, "is keeping her up in his office from now on since she makes so much noise in my room there. That gal should learn to stay quiet." He chided to himself.

The blunette eyed his friend before sighing sympathetically. Jim Crocodile Cook was currently staying with the owner, Pegasus J. Crawford, for reasons the boy wasn't quite sure of. Most likely, he mused, it could be because Jim didn't have the money needed to find his own place so just bunked in in one of the spare rooms in the back with his crocodile Karen. Light eyes softened as he remembered the first time he met the aussie, having been just hired and needed necessary training on tending the bar and waiting future patrons. Jim had been the first to come to his aid at that time and _Jesse_, whether he'll say it out loud or not (which he probably would in time), was very grateful of that friendly gesture. Afterwards, they clicked like as if they were long-lost siblings. And soon enough, Jim became his very first friend. Especially in a world like this day in age. Yes, he was very thankful in having both Pegasus and Jim (and Karen of course) as his close companions. Yes very thankful he was indeed.

"Well, what can you do Jim? You _live_ in that hellhole 24/7. How, I don't even want to know." The smaller man shook his head sympathetically before patting Jim's arm.

"Whatever mate. At least it doesn't take me half an hour to report to work." Jim retorted back before coming to a stop. "And here we are." He gestured toward the blunette's small home, grinning when he saw those bright eyes smile happily at the thought of a proper night sleep. "Hey, remember you better be back at around six. Pegasus has that new appetizer up and running for today's menu in the restaurant." He reminded, watching as those clear gems narrowed at him.

"Geez, _thanks_ for reminding me about work, Jim." The blunette grumbled tiredly as he made his way to his cozy home. "I'll see ya tonight then Jim. Thanks for the company." He smiled tiredly but sincerely before bidding the aussie goodnight.

Jim watched the blunette's back before giving out his own goodnight in return. Once he was sure the door was firmly closed and the blunette was finally settled in, the taller man turned back around, a frown marring his face. _'It's_ that time _again it seems.'_ Grunting, he cracked his neck in anticipation. "You better be there by six. I hate to have to take care of _this_ and the bar at the same time, _Johan_." He called out to himself before quickly dashing down the streets, his Shirley loaded and ready in hand. _'I'll kick his ass all the way to Australia if he sleeps in again.' _With a grin at that thought, he rounded the corner.

Going the very _opposite_ way he came.

It seems...it was going to be one of _those special _nights again...and Jim could hardly w_ait_.

****=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=****

_**A/n's: **__Like how it's going? Confused with what this is all about? Wondering what the heck is Jim doing? And where's Judai?! (Like you have to ask really. Heh.) Oh, and about the whole bar/restaurant thing will be explained soon. (It IS AU after all. What with Pegasus being here and all) Lol. And my lack of alcohols and such…yeah I know. I pretty much suck. XD Just go with it. Don't worry though; the next few chapters should clear the fog…I hope…but like I said: It's completely different from my usual fics. Meh. Never fret, the whole story shall be explained by our wonderful Johan himself…you'll see. (Gotta let the details tell the tale. ;D)_

_Oh my, but I do wonder; what'll happen next? (smiles). I bet a few already have a fleeting idea, if so good for you! If not don't worry. Just stay tuned. We'll see later ne? _

_Alrighty, see you all next chap. ;3_


	2. In The Unsatisfying Everyday Life

_私の永遠の暗さ __Watashi no eien no kurasa __わたしのえいえんのくらさ_

_**My Eternal Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, GX, or 5D's. They are affiliated with the great Kazuki Takahashi and wonderful Naoyuki Kageyama that brought them to life. ;3_

_**Main Pairing: **__Haou (Judai) x Johan__**:**__ Semi-Dark Spiritshipping (If you don't get what I mean check the prologue. Lol). __Some nice mild Family(Wild)shipping if you squint _real_ well. Heh. It won't be like that forever but yea…;P_

_**Rating: **__T. But is set on that wonderful M._

_**Warning: **__Um, check the prologue for the official list. Here in this chap, however, all I can say is that it's light and 'funny' in the beginning but it'll get darker…;3_

_**Author's Note: **__Gah, up so quickly. Oh my! XD I do rather enjoy entering the dark realm of the heart, don't you? Anyhoo, let's continue with this fic shall we? Oh, and I'm terribly sorry if it's a tad bit too slow. I know most wanted Judai and Johan to meet already. (pouts) I actually –tried- to have them meet –this- chap but these darn hands and mind wouldn't let me. Soooo, I'll be saving their (not-so) sweet encountering moment for next chapter. Yay! (Don't expect them to jump each other yet tho'. :P They gotta love one another first…well, if Judai could only follow through with that…if only. XD) But I hope this chap doesn't disappoint! Think of it as an 'info' chap until the real drama heads in. (Weeee, I can't wait!)_

_**Oh **__**yes!**__ Before I forget; I would like to say: __**Thank you**__ for the __**reviews**__! :3 They totally made my day and are greatly __**appreciated**__. (Uh, should I do a review response? Hmm, maybe next chap) I truly love ya'll and I hope this chapter will be fit to your likings! :D_

**And now…**

_**Read**__ and oh-so-definitely __**enjoy**__. =3_

****=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=****

_Tokyo was so beautiful at night. What with its twinkling stars and its great vast view, it was a sight to behold. At night, it seemed like as if all parts of the city seem to glow alive with lights and life as it mingled together with the starry sky. To anyone, it seemed as though the people here flocked under the darkness, living and breathing with excitement…and there was even a full moon out tonight which could probably explain why everyone here seemed to almost jump with endless bounds of energy at the slightest motion. Strange._

_Even with its pale complex…the moon seemed odd…almost put off by something…_

_Something that wasn't at all _natural_._

_Or so Johan thought to himself. He stared up at the large blue form up above with silent bewilderment before stopping in front of a large building that was labeled:_ The Millennium Pieces_. Emerald gems peered up at the colorful neon glowing name with contemplation, wondering if this was the right place._ 'Well, he said this was the building…might as well.' _With that in mind, the blue-haired teenager, at the time, entered through the golden-plat glass doors, marveling at the inside._

_It was a restaurant. A cozy one that resembled the ones he once went to when he traveled to London a year back. Odd, but strangely comforting. It reminded him of his life in Holmestrand. Staring at the old English Western-style pub before him, the blunette awkwardly walked up to the young lady behind a podium who was busying herself with eyeing the tables behind her. Probably checking on the patrons and her fellow co-workers. He paused momentarily to catch his breath as he pulled down the hoodie of his jacket, allowing the warmth to flow through him._

_It had been rather chilly when Johan arrived here hours ago but was thankful he had been prepared. He had settled in and dropped his luggage in a small rented cottage house a few blocks from here after leaving the airport. What with the man offering it to him practically free of charge was still a bit surprising but from eyeing this place, Johan could tell this man had plenty of money to spend. But that still didn't mean Johan didn't feel guilty for the man to go out of his way to do that for him. Green eyes swirled as he heard what sounded like loud festivities from somewhere inside._

_It was strange how much this city seemed to thrive—not something he was use too or that he minded. It was an excellent change from the slow pace back in Europe. But it was still a bit difficult for him to grasp how the people were so lively…especially at night. It was almost like it called out to them to be festive and wild as he'd clearly seen hours back._

_Deciding that he should try to get the young woman's attention, he softly grunted. "A-ano, o-ojou-san?" He slightly stumbled on his Japanese, wincing at how awful he sounded._ 'Definitely need more practice…' _The young lady blinked before turning back around, automatically smiling and asking him if he was here to dine by himself or was here with someone else. (And was it just him or was the young miss eyeing him? Huh, he wasn't sure). Green eyes blinked as he tried to comprehend what she asked of him. Furrowing his eyebrows, he concentrated before sighing, giving her a clueless smile. "G-gomen na-nasai. Ore wa—"_

_"Is that you Jesse-boy?!" A voice cut in from out of nowhere in English._

'Jesse-boy? That could only be…' _Green eyes blinked before glancing behind the young lady, relief washing through them as he recognized whom that voice belonged to._ 'Thank god, I didn't have to embarrass myself any further.' _Smiling timidly, blue hair nodded. "Hello Pegasus…san?" He blinked, not sure whether he should walk forward or stay where he was. Customs here were much different from Europe, and he wasn't sure what was proper for him to do or not yet. So he stayed put, hoping the other man didn't find insult to his lack of politeness._

_Pegasus grinned, obviously happy than insulted. "You've come after all Jesse-boy! I knew you would!" Walking over, the silver-head gave the surprised blunette a friendly hug, muttering something in Japanese to the young lady beside them. "I'm so glad you came. How was London? Oh, you have to tell me everything once we've got you settled. Did you find the house I rented for you? I hope you did! Oh, maybe you could work here, would you like that? Of, course you would! Here, let me show you around!" The smiling man in red didn't even give the teen enough time to answer or recover before he was dragged off, stumbling as the young lady from before merely smiled and waved, saying something that the blunette assumed was "good luck."_

'Good luck with what?' _He had thought, thinking he had probably heard wrong. What was he to do now? More importantly, why did he even bother coming here? But he knew he wouldn't be able to find the answer to that. Clear gems stared at the back of the older man's back, wondering why the man wanted him here. They barely even knew each other much less be labeled as "friends" even…_

_Pegasus had traveled to Norway a few years back on business negotiations when they had met. He had needed help for directions to the building his meeting was taking place and had asked the blunette, who had just gotten out of school and had been heading home at the time, for assistance. And Johan, not wanting the man to get utterly lost, had heartily helped him on his way, even kind enough to actually take him there himself. But that had been the only time he had seen him after that. And for reasons unknown, Johan was still baffled even now; the silver-head had taking a liking to the boy of thirteen at the time. The man than had to return back here two weeks later and had asked Johan, the day before he departed (how he found out where Johan lived was beyond him), if he would like to one day come visit him once he finished high school. Of course Johan, back then, had only agreed to it through politeness, not use to complete strangers knocking at peoples doors and making him promise such wild and ludicrous things…Like as if he'd ever get a chance to travel to the other side of the world to Japan of all places right?_

_That was what he had thought until he received a phone call from a particular man in red years later…_

_And now, here Johan Andersen was five years later in Tokyo, Japan. Having absolutely no idea why he came or why Pegasus wanted him here…_

_Johan felt a headache settling in. _'Oh well. I always wanted to travel. Maybe this won't be so bad?'_ He blinked as he allowed the overly happy man to drag him off inside the pub, barely hearing him explain the layout. Green eyes glanced off to the left, catching the sight of a young man serving drinks of some kind._ 'Oh that must be the bar…it's pretty late so I guess that side is open now.' _He hummed pleasantly to himself as he felt quite at ease, finding this place to be…comforting. Strange, but true. Just as Johan was about to look away, a dark forest green eye locked with his, causing him to tilt his head to the side._

_The man in red halted, nearly causing the blunette to collide behind him, as he gestured for the young man at the bar to come forward. "Oh! Jesse-boy! I want you to meet Jim! He's one of the Bartenders here and since you'll be working here from now on—" Pegasus smiled as he patted the blunette's back reassuringly, "Jim-boy can help you out! And don't worry he speaks English." The man chuckled, noticing the teen visibly relax._

_Johan blinked slowly. So he didn't have much of a choice where he wanted to work here or not huh? He shrugged, figuring he might as well do something productive since he was apparently stuck here for a while. Well until he decided what to do with his life…emerald eyes clouded for a split second before locking with darker ones as they approached. "Hello…my name is actually—" He eyed Pegasus wearily, "Johan Andersen. How do you do?" He asked politely, having a very strong urge to bow like he'd seen some of the waiters and waitresses do to their customers._

_The older teen, Jim, grinned. "'ey there Johan, the name's Jim Crocodile Cook! It's a pleasure ta meet ya mate." The Aussie stuck out his hand, waiting for the blunette to take it. "And don't worry about the name calling. Peg does that a lot for some stupid reason." He glared slightly at Pegasus who only shook his head._

_Smiling, Johan shook his hand with Jim's. "Uh, thanks." He chuckled as Jim tilted his hat back, finally noting the white bandage around his right eye._ 'Oh, I wonder what happened to his eye?' _Not wanting to be rude, Johan merely smiled. "I guess I'll be working here huh?"_

_"Yes you are!" Pegasus cut in, patting the boy's head. "You'll have fun here in Japan! I promise you that! What with everything in peace and the world all nice because of the trea—"_

_"Ignore the idiot, he's delusional." Jim butted in, rolling his good eye before smirking as he noted the teen's slight confusion. "Well, since yer gonna work here from now on, I might as well show ya around." The Aussie popped the counter door open before stepping out, nodding to one of his co-workers to take over for him. "Why don't we go meet my girl Karen for starters, alr'ght mate?" He asked as he shoved Pegasus to the side, the older man pouting at him._

_"Jim-boy! You don't have to be rude!"_

_"Whatever ya old coot, you were in the way." Jim glared._

_Pegasus snorted. "Like I was."_

_"You always_ are_." The Aussie countered, smirking when Pegasus huffed._

_Johan laughed, finding the two strange but very much welcomed since he was pretty much on his own from now on. Green eyes saddened the slightest before brightening up again. "Your girl?" He asked curiously as he followed the Aussie to the back, once their little squabble ended._

_Jim grinned softly to himself. "Yup, my one and only." He cracked a laugh as he patted the blunette on the shoulder, smiling from ear-to-ear. "And let me be the first ta say, since I bet the old coot nearly killed ya with his infamous hugs—" He jerked his thumb to the pouting silverette behind them, "and probably forgot.." Trailing off, Jim then ruffled blue hair, causing the blunette to nearly squeak (which he would never admit to doing) at the sudden action. "Welcome to Japan, mate. Good luck though, yu'll be needin' it if ya want to survive Pegasus' insanity…god knows I need it." He laughed before giving the surprised blunette a smile, ignoring the man in red huff in slight indignity at his words. ("I am not evil!") Could be heard in the background as Jim ushered the silent teen forward._

_Johan smiled softly as he felt his chest lift happily at the thought of being welcomed…it had been years since anyone had ever said that to him._

_He finally felt like he was home…_

***-=-=-=-**-=-=-=-**-=-=-=-**-=-=-=-***

_**Capítulo Um: **__In The Unsatisfying Everyday Life…_

***-=-=-=-**-=-=-=-**-=-=-=-**-=-=-=-***

"Hey, what the heck 're yu doing here so early mate?" Jim asked as he swabbed the counter with a dishrag. His dark green eye locked with lighter ones as he tipped his hat back. "Yer shift doesn't start 2 hours from now." He blinked, wondering if he was dreaming. Well…then again. Maybe he was. After all, he had just come in the pub himself not too long ago…darn _interruptions _always getting in the way.

_Johan_ rolled his eyes before picking up and tying his black apron around his waist before whacking Jim's shoulder the moment he was near. "Yeah, I know, but I was bored at home and besides," Grinning, he brought out a wrapped sausage, "I figured Karen might want a lil'snack since she's cooped up in Maxi's office." Johan said. He had it stashed in his fridge for her and figured he might as well give Karen something to munch on while they worked. She usually didn't get fed until Jim's shift was over…which was hours from now. _'Poor girl, having to see Pegasus' face all day.' _He mentally cringed at the thought. Not that Pegasus wasn't _hideous _or _dislikeable_, Johan just couldn't picture himself seeing the silver-head 24/7. He had enough of him during his working hours as it is.

Jim smiled warmly. "Thanks mate." Taking the wrapped item, he tilted his hat in gratitude. "She's been askin' for these lately. Yu spoil her too much." He joked before briskly making his way to the back. _'Plus she's pretty pissed off at me for running around at night on my own wit' out her…this should keep her mind busy.' _He chuckled to himself as he strolled his way toward the back, where the stairs were that'd lead up to the upper floor.

"Yeah, but _you_ spoil her even _more_!" Johan called out before shaking his head, grinning as Jim's figure disappeared from view. He grunted as he checked his side of tables waiting to be…well waited on. _'No one yet. Well, that's good I guess.'_ Shrugging, the teal-head moved around toward the small opened window where the ordered food would be picked up. He smiled as he waved at one of the chefs that passed by, chuckling when he saw the large stack of pots heating up all at once. _'Looks like it'll be busy tonight…but then again, isn't it always?'_ Yawning a bit out of sleep still, Johan ventured toward where the other waitresses and waiters were; waving and greeting them with soft smiles and brief conversations.

His tables were still empty as he picked up his tray half an hour later, noting that Jim had returned and was just going back and forth, restocking the drinks in his shelves, cleaning glasses, and re-wiping the countertop. The bar _officially_ didn't open until eleven at night when the really _heavy_ drinks were served, so at the moment only lighter drinks were given as Jim scurried back and forth serving his light-drinking patrons their beverages _while_ preparing for his late nightly arrivals once the clock struck eleven. The blunette eyed his friend a moment longer before shifting his gaze to his still empty section.

Shaking his head, Johan couldn't help but sigh. _'Might as well busy myself with something too.'_ He nodded, taking his thoughts into action. Replacing his tray with a broom that was located near the small open window connected to the kitchen, Johan began to sweep the floor, mindful of the patrons coming in; watching to see if they would be assigned to his section by the greeter up front. Green eyes then stared down intently at the task in hand as he brushed back blue hair; sleep still trying to sneak into his tired body. _'Ugh, it feels like I've only slept for an hour.' _Momentarily staring off at the opened doors of the dinky pub, Johan couldn't help but smile however as the sun seem to dance up in the clouds, brightening up the day with its light. _'Well, at least one of us is rested.'_ He thought, shaking his head playfully.

"Oh _Jesse_-boy! Where are _you_~?! OH! There you are!" Pegasus called out with vigor before "magically" appearing behind the daydreaming blunette. With a pat on his back, Johan turned around to stare skeptically at his boss. "Oh, don't give me that look, Jesse-boy!" The silverette pouted childishly, unfazed by Johan's withering glare. "You're here early! Did you miss me?" He teased, winking before patting the boy's head in friendly gesture.

Sighing, Johan gave up. "Is there something wrong Maxi?" He asked, blinking as he noticed Pegasus trying hard not to laugh. He raised a questionable eyebrow. _'What's he up to today? Or better question…what isn't he up to?' _Green eyes dimmed surreptitiously.

The older man waved his hand up like as if dismissing Johan's apparent suspicions. "Oh, I'm just _wondering_ if today could _finally _be the day you concede in my fabulous idea of—" His words were cut off with a rag on his face.

Johan sighed heavily in exasperation as he pulled his hand back, letting the rag drop from his boss' face. The rag—having been tucked in his apron prior—was caught easily by the older man who than gave it back to him a bit too…easily. Yup, something was definitely up if Maximillion was pulling the old subject out of his sleeve and not reprimanding Johan for throwing a rag at his head again…like _last_ time. _'He seems uptight. Strange. Never thought he ever would. Almost like he's purposely _trying_ to get on my nerves.'_ Johan frowned. "No. You know I didn't like the idea years ago, so what makes you think I'll like it _now_?" He huffed, skeptical.

Pegasus rolled his eye before dropping said rag on Johan's head instead. "Now, Jesse-boy. I know you don't _like_ the idea. But it could make this place _so much _better!" He sighed dreamily at the thought. "Think about it! If we could transform this pub into a fantasy club! Imagine the amount of money it'll bring in if all my wonderful waiters and waitresses were to wrap themselves up in the patrons' very dream and fantasy! Oh the MONEY!" Pegasus nearly purred as his imagination expanded, not noticing the silent fuming blunette before him. Gasping, the man in red grasped the unsuspecting boy's shoulders. "And imagine _yourself_ in those beautiful gowns and dresses I got for you last year—that you so horribly tried to burn by the way. Don't think I have forgotten you know—Why my pub would be the most famous spot than the Edo capital itself!" It almost seemed like stars were appearing before his eye, dancing and beckoning him to relish his dream.

The younger man squinted in thought. "You mean _Tokyo_…it isn't Edo anymore…remember? It hasn't been…for many many years." Johan slowly, calmly corrected him, trying to steel himself. _'Count to ten…that always worked…relax…relax.'_

The older man paused in his long-winded speech. "O-oh. Of course! You know me, always using old terminology and such. Heh." He laughed it off, not aware of his companion's confusion. "Ah, but when Edo…was in its _heyday_, let me tell you that back then it was extraordinarily beau—"

"But wait…" _'He couldn't have…'_ Johan made a face. "Edo wasn't renamed Tokyo until late in the—" The older man suddenly twirled Johan around, cutting him off.

"Oh but I digress! Anyway where were we?" The taller man conveniently cut the poor blunette off. "Oh yes! My plan for this beautiful restaurant!" Pegasus began, stopping the blunette so that he was facing him once more, his face appearing sick. Ignoring the boy's motion sickness, the man continued. "Just think of all the future patrons that would literally _line_ up before you! I mean, just now, you had such a _cute _grace…definitely something the patrons would eat up! Oh, and imagine how you'll bewitch them with your kawaii Gothic Lolita outfit I just got in today for you to try on—"

Johan bashed him with the head of his broom. "_Pegasus_!" He boomed, embarrassed, still unbalanced, and frustrated as some of his co-workers, that he just realized were there, had quickly looked away, trying to feign on performing their minimal tasks. Groaning, Johan rubbed the side of his head, wishing he were somewhere else at that moment. _'Maybe I shouldn't have came to work early.' _Oh, how he regretted it. Next time, he was staying in…hell _sleeping_ in sounded even better. _'How does Jim stand him all day of everyday?' _He couldn't help but cringe.

The older man quickly bounced back, acting like as if he hadn't been hit by a broom seconds earlier. "Oh, come on _Jesse_-boy! You know it's been my life-time dream!" He whined, staring at his employee incredulously. "Don't you want me to live my dream?" The silverette asked, trying to crack the boy with guilt.

It didn't work. Johan only narrowed his eyes down futher. "Which one? The pub or me in a dress?" He questioned, gauging his boss with knowing eyes.

Pegasus suddenly made a much too forced laugh, patting his head again like a pet. "Oh, come now Jesse-boy. You know what I mean!" He jumped the question as he quickly leaned in to whisper in the boy's ear. "And if you want to know, Jim is completely behind my plan 100 percent! He was even the one that picked out the dress that came today." Smiling, the man pulled back, noticing Johan's shocked face before patting his head one last time. "Alrighty, I'll try asking you the idea next time! Now go make me some money." He ushered Johan forward to his section that he finally realized was beginning to fill. With a wave, Pegasus turned around and ventured back to the sanctities of his office, having his fun with Johan for the day. _'Ah, what a refreshing way to start the afternoon…'_

Johan narrowed his eyes as he glanced over to the bar section, zeroing in on a certain Aussie. The said Australian smiled without a clue before he waved back, thinking Johan was trying to get his attention. _'Ooh, if it's true I swear I'll get you tonight Jim. I promise you.'_ Groaning in dissatisfaction, Johan picked up his tray, wishing he could bash his own head against it. "Why do I have the most weirdest boss in the entire world?" He asked his dish platter. But when he received no answer from his silver buddy, Johan decided that _yes_, he was going insane.

And he left it at that.

***-=-=-=-***

_"How was it? More than usual?" The man asked as he poured himself a bottle of Gin, twirling the liquid in his glass with spidery-long fingers. He watched with little interest as a hat was thrown on the table and a still smoking gun was dropped on top of it seconds later._

_A grimace of a smile was all the answer needed before the other plopped down on a wooden chair, grabbing a glass himself. "Nah, it was the usual…just didn't expect'em to be gettin better tho'." The second man complained, rubbing his temple. It was nearly 5 in the morning, almost 6 if you counted the dragging minutes of him just sitting here talking to his superior. Snorting, he jerked his head up, drowning his drink straight down like a shot before clanking his glass on the table._

_The other man chuckled at the sight before bringing up his own glass to his lips, attentively taking a small sip before inclining his head forward. "Were any of them from __**his**__ forces?" He asked, taking another deliberate sip._

_The younger man shook his head. "No. They were just the scums of their society…as usual. I doubt I'll be fighting any of __**his**__ forces again real soon…" He trailed off, frowning before pouring himself another glass. He already knew he was going to get a major headache after this but…oh well._

_Silver hair turned toward the window as the light from the rising sun sank in through the panel, brightening up the large room. "No, I have a feeling you'll be facing some of them soon." He began._

_That phrase caused the other to snap his head up to stare at his boss with interest. "Oh, what makes yu say so?" He asked, raising a dark eyebrow._

_The other smiled before turning his head back to his fellow companion. "Ah, just call it my old sixth sense at work." He lightly grinned, twirling his drink with a boredom flick of his wrist._

_The younger man snorted. "Or more like yer __**hunter instincts**__." He retorted, grinning at the thought of a challenge in the near future._

"…_yes, that could be it. You know me; confusing things like that." He replied coolly before staring intently through the window, no longer interested in the slowly awaking world but rather the dark corners of the street. Just surveying in case another one of _them _decided to be foolish enough to step out into the light and wreak havoc like what felt like eons before…but what was really almost five long scores ago. That _time_, that _place_, that which he _thought_ all could finally be brought to complete accord…_

_Oh, how dreadful that this fleeting _peace_ would shatter so soon._

_They remained in mutual silence as the younger took another swig of his drink while the older merely stared at the outside world, neither willing to bring the real subject at hand. What was the point when they already knew? But still…_

_"So…" The younger man began, deciding to cut down to the chase. "Do you really think the treaty's been broken." He said it as a statement, already knowing the horrible answer. He stared down at the dark substance in his hand, eyeing the rippling reflection of his exhausted face, dark wet hair hiding the side of his right cheek. Well, didn't he look peachy?_

_Instead of answering him, the older hunter laughed, albeit a bit too forced. "Why don't you go rest yourself and your wounds. You still have work to do later this evening, remember?" He teased, eyeing his protégé with a keen look._

"_Damn, here I thought I had yu." The young man joked back; grinning as he winced at the shoulder wound, he sustained earlier, began to make it's presence known again. "Well, I better get. I told the bloke to be ready today too or else." He said as an afterthought as he stood up from his chair slowly, tucking his hat back on his head and buckling his gun on the strap of his hip._

"_Ah, the poor boy having to have you for a friend." The other laughed more leisurely as the younger man merely rolled his eye. "He must be the most safest boy in the planet." He continued, with a confident nod of his head. "What with me and you here...or did I also confuse that as well?" He went on, smiling a bit sadly a certain memory resurfacing in his mind's eye. A very particular memory he would do best without…_

"_Yeah, yeah, ironic. I kno', you can just say 'I told ya so' and _get_ yerself." He warned before ambling his way past the old coot. His head was already throbbing and he was aching to just lie down for an hour or two before the darn hunter woke him up for his normal duties again. Ugh, the routine of normalcy wasn't fitting in on his nocturnal schedule. Hell, even his buddy was complaining…crap. He forgot about _her_. His face fell as he nearly stopped walking all together. Great, he was sure he wasn't going to get a wink of sleep tonight. _Wonderful_._

_The older man grinned, vanquishing his dreadful memories, before finishing his drink slowly, once again staring at the far-off window. "Alright. _I told you so_. How's that?" He asked rhetorically, placing his glass down the table silently. "I warned you you would, but it's not a bad thing to have a friend…especially in this day in age." He rambled on more to himself as he curled his fingers to rest on his folded legs. "Why I think it's nice. Gives me a reason to get up in the morning actually." He trailed on, laughing as he shook his head. "Ah, the bonds of friendships. Such a odd thing to have when you're life is no longer yours to live by." He spoke quietly, mostly to himself._

_The dark-haired man hummed in accordance before huffing. "Alright, I get it. Yu were right. It's not so bad. Just sucks that I got another person to worry 'bout tho'." The other added; pausing briefly before continuing off to get some much needed rest. "Don't yu dare wake me 'til my shift starts. I'll gun yu down with my favorite gal if ya do." He warned just before stepping further into the ill-lighted hallway._

_Silver hair turned as a coy smile appeared on the man's face. "Sure thing, I'll try _not_ to." His face clearly told that he would however._

_A dark green eye glared mockingly at his master's face. "Uh-huh. Better not, mate." He growled for effect before grinning back. And with a wave of dismissal, the younger hunter disappeared down the semi-dark hallway, needing some desperate sleep after this morning's brawl._

***-=-=-=-***

"Jiiiim! Jiiiiiiim! Jim? Hell-o? _You-who_!? Japan to Jim can you hear me? Or should I say Australia instead?" Johan's voice broke in on the taller man's sleep-deprived daze.

"Huh?" Surprised that he was spacing out, Jim stared down at his blunette pal with a glazed eye, noting the way the younger boy had both hands on each side of his hip. Emerald eyes were staring up at him in concealed concern as Jim stepped back into reality. "Oh, hey there mate. I didn't notice yu. Sor'y 'bout that." He replied, taking a clean rag in hand and began to clean yet another wine glass. "So what can I do for ya Johan?" He asked instead, placing his cleaned glass on the rack above his head before picking up another one. He tried relaxing his shoulders as he scanned the surrounding areas out of habit. Jim nearly winced when he realized he _had_ dozed off and also had an _unbearable_ desire to itch at his shoulder…damn plaited vest. He glared down at his uniform, hating how restricting it felt on his being.

Johan sighed before grinning up at him, placing his tray off to the side. "I was wondering if you needed help. You look exhausted. Didn't get much sleep huh?" He asked, having noticed Jim's stiff posture before softly picking up a rag himself just as Jim was about to decline his offer. Johan popped the counter top open and stood beside his friend, picking up the wet glass from Jim's hand. "My tables are not filled yet so I have a few minutes to spare." He began, trying to spout an excuse for being there.

Jim grinned, already knowing with one glance toward Johan's section that he was flat-out lying but found the other's sincere concern touching. "Uh-huh. Are ya sure yu should leave'em unattended?" He asked still as the two fell into a mutual working team, with Johan passing him polished glasses and Jim placing them up on the rack afterwards.

Johan snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure. They're all eating. They really like Pegasus' new appetizer…heck the majority of them didn't even want the main course today." He stated, giving Jim another glass.

"Really now?" The raven-head commented, before knitting a brow in suspicion. "Wait. What are you mad at Maxi _now_?" He suddenly asked, poking the top of Johan's forehead with a flick of his finger. He narrowed his dark eye quietly. Hmm, Johan wouldn't call Maximillion by his real name unless the old man peeved him off or if…he was really _really _pissed by the old man. Yup about the same reason really. Sighing, Jim took the bait that could scorch him alive. "What'd he do this time?" His instinctual reflexes stiffen as he waited for the explosion. Not that Johan would just uncharacteristically _explode_ or anything…it was just that Jim was too wired up at the moment to rationalize the better half of his mind that Johan wasn't a threat. _'Ugh, old habits die hard…really hard_.'

Johan momentarily paused his wiping before frowning. "He was talking about his fantasy club idea again." Was all he said before handing Jim another glass, glancing up at him tiredly but calmly.

A dark green eye widened before black hair shook back and forth, sighing in relief at no immediate danger. _'I'm such an—'_ "Idiot." He muttered before propping the glass up on the rack. "Why'd he try to kill himself again this year?" Jim chuckled, thinking of how _ironic_ it would be for Pegasus J. Crawford to die in the hands of his own _favorite_ waiter. _'Ha. I bet you this place will get even more busy if that happened.'_

The blunette growled before glancing up at him. "Actually, he also told me that _you_ were in on it too." He narrowed his crystal eyes at him, waiting to see if Peg was right. "He also kindly informed me that _you _were the one that ordered a…gothic lolita dress for me?" Johan made a sour face as he said it, hating to actually say it out loud.

Jim nearly face-faulted. "What the? And _you believed_ _him_?" He nearly shouted, snapping his good eye to glare at the customer that chuckled at him from his seat. The unknown man nearly eeped before looking away, trying to drown on his own drink just so the Aussie would turn his glare away from him. Jim sighed before smacking his forehead. "Pegasus is going down." He swore to himself as he figured out the old man's plan. _'Trying to take me down with yu huh ya old coot. Well, I ain't goin' down without a fight mate.' _His hand clenched tightly but paused as a flame pulsed near his upper arm, reminding himself to cool it before it turned worse.

Johan smiled before nodding his head. "I knew you really weren't in on it. I just figured Peg was pulling my leg." He sighed in relief, however, before taking another glass to dry. "I really wish he'd drop it. Why would _I_ or any of the other _male_ waiters here want to dress up in frilly dresses?" He asked Jim absentmindedly, trying to see through Pegasus' skewed logic. "I mean…really? What is this? A shojo café?" Johan rolled his eyes at the thought.

Jim smirked once he dropped his arm, shrugging his shoulders slowly. "Maybe he wants to lighten up this ugly place? Make this darn city more lively even?" He guessed before taking the glass from Johan's hand. "Who knows? He might just secretly want _yu_ in one 'cause he thinks of yu as a _daughter _or son or somethin', mate." Jim chuckled as he saw Johan's face flush before souring, eyeing his drying glass with a withering glare. "'ey, don't glare at my glasses, what'd they ever done to yu?" He teased, taking the martini glass from Johan's hands. "Yu know he just wants what's best for yu…" He trailed off, not sure where he was going with it.

"In a dress?" Johan finished for him, staring at Jim skeptically. "He wants what's best for me in a dress?"

The raven-head winced. "Er…I don't think that's it mate…just…I don't know…maybe he's an indoor perv?" Jim opted, causing the two to chuckle at the inside joke.

"Ugh, I don't know whether to believe _that_ or not." Johan replied back moments later before dropping the rag on top of the counter, eyeing his section with a weary glance. "Why would he do that? Tokyo is not exactly _lively_ anymore as you put it." Johan pondered for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "It's not like it'll work anyway."

'_Oh, I wouldn't say that mate.'_ Of course Jim was wise enough to know not to utter that line out loud. Sparing his friend a quick glance, he knew exactly why his boss would want to do just that.

Johan Andersen wasn't girly. No sire. He had a strong build like any young man, but that didn't _actually _mean it could be _seen_ once a few "alterations" were made on him. Jim could tell—If the boy was tied down or drugged…either way really—and was forced to wear something _womanly_, he'd be able to pull it off well. He didn't exactly have a tough muscular build like Jim, but the raven-head knew that Johan could definitely look _feminine_ enough if done right. Yup, he knew as much since he remembered the first time the old man tried to dress the poor boy. Nearly cost him his life and his jewels that day. _Boy_ was that hilarious. Jim still chuckled to himself at times when the memory resurfaced. Much like now.

Jim snorted in amusement. _'I bet this pub would be a thousand times better if Maxi's favorite waiter was seen in a skirt.'_ Yes, he best keep that to his thoughts as well. Less he wanted to die. So as not to appear like he was laughing, Jim schooled his face. "Go on mate. Yu got tables to tend to." He instructed, ushering the boy out of his quarters, grinning at his still-sour-faced friend. "Don't worry mate. Yu kno' he wouldn't force ya." He carefully closed his counter top, wincing slightly before shooing his friend away. "Now get." Jim smiled softly before resuming his bartending duties, turning to the next customer in front of him.

As Johan sighed in resignation to Jim's pervious words and took back his tray, he still couldn't help the small nagging thought in his head. _'If that's true…why would he care? I'm just the employee. If he wanted the club he would have done it years ago with or without my consent. I don't get him. And is it just me or are both Pegasus and Jim acting way too uptight about something?'_ He stared at his friend, scrutinizing him for any telling tales. But all he got was a wave and another soft shove toward his section, causing the blunette to shake his head playfully. _'Oh well, I'll figure out what's biting their butts later.'_

Oh, how close to the bull's-eye mark he really was on that remark.

***-=-=-=-***

"Bocchama, preparations are ready. Are you sure about this?" A man asked, arms folded as he leaned against the wall of his young master's chamber, eyes glazed with disinterest. "You know you'll be _utterly_ bored to death with _them_." He added as he sighed in complete resentment, wishing to be somewhere else then here. Why was he always the one to inform their Bocchama? Wasn't it that wench's job? _'Speaking of which, where is that insufferable shrew?' _He narrowed his dark eyes in silent anger.

It wasn't that he hated his master _oh no sire_…he just didn't like delivering news to him when he was in one of those _moods _of his. The one where his powerful Bocchama liked to nearly _kill_ anything that moved…much like the very one he was currently in at this dreadful moment. Oh _joy_…

Silence was the young master's response as he roamed through his room, looking at nothing in particular. Glowing eyes narrowed in indifference but with slight impatience before peering over to his subordinate. "Make sure that you and Kaiser check the premises while I am there." He instructed, ignoring the other's previous statement. "And be sure to return here once you have completed the task. I don't want any…_hindering factors_ while I am away, _**do you understand**_." He slowly commanded, eyeing the other man with his usual glare. "**I will **_**not **_**tolerate failure**."

Azure tainted eyes grimaced in silent apprehension. "Why of course Bocchama," He bowed toward his master with stiff grace, "as you command. Kaiser and I will leave as soon as you are ready for your…night out." His grin strained before straightening back up, hands adjusting his tie. "I will inform Kaiser immediately…milord." When he received a dismissing curt nod from his Bocchama, the young man sighed in what looked like relief before quickly disappearing, the doors to the master's chamber firmly closed shut behind him.

'_This better be the place that pathetic soul is in. He is a hard fool to track.'_ Eyes narrowed as he turned to stare at a large portrait hung above the far end of his wall, familiar glowering eyes staring back at him. "It's been half a century since his disappearance. This trail better lead me to him…" He gazed at the large oil painting for a moment, narrowing his eyes as he approached his large western-style king-size bed, large silk crimson draperies suspended by long Victorian bedposts shielding the inside from the slowly dying sun. And as he shifted his eyes from the portrait to the large window by his bedside, the young master still couldn't help but squint against the dying light in displeasure. "I will give him credit for vanishing from my view so easily after so many years…" He suddenly smirked as a flash of malice entered their depths. "For a _human_ at least." Tan hands clenched into tight fists as he inclined his head behind him toward the silent figure kneeled before him.

A bowed dark head slowly approached him from behind. "Your ride is outside and ready, Bocchama." A soft firm voice confirmed, glancing up to see her master stand perfectly still against his window. Dark eyebrows knitted in concern as she bit her lower lip to stop the quiver of fright. "Bocchama, you shouldn't—"

"I'll be fine. Just ready the others. I'll be out there soon." He waved his hand, cutting her off as he stared off into the horizon in deep thought. She sighed in slight annoyance, knowing she shouldn't bother worrying over him but doing so anyway. Nodding her head, she gave a quick no-nonsense response before departing—once again leaving him to his musings.

Sighing out of necessities more than anything, the young master gave one meaningless glance at the sun, relishing the oddness of its dying crimson light before turning his back. "The two must already be there…let us see if it is that old man I've been searching for." With a dark chuckle, golden eyes flashed with twisted amusement before vanishing in a blink of an eye.

The large oil painted golden eyes staring silently from above the wall as the sun slowly sank down: The dreadful counting mark of the night's darkest hour.

***-=-=-=-***

"_Jesse_-kun! _Jesse-kun_!" Two almost identical shouts rang near half past ten. The blunette who was given that horrible pseudonym, nearly cringed at the upcoming assault on his being. _'Oh no—'_

_GLOMP!_

"Jesse-kun!!" Two voices plastered on either side of his face, almost squeezing the life right out of him. Two slender pair of arms wrapped themselves around either side of his body, squishing him like a sandwich between two lean chests. "We missed you! Have you missed us?" They shouted in unison before glomping Johan further in their two-sided embrace.

"I…can't…breathe…air…air…" Johan choked between two faces as he tried to wiggle his way out. He felt hands grip him tightly against their warm bodies as the two taller—what felt like to him—males merely snuggled closer to his own, almost like as if basking in his body heat. _'Ugh, they…always…do this…every single time…they're here…' _Squirming, Johan tried to regain some puff of stale-smoke-scented-but-oh-so-much-needed-air.

"Alr'ght, alr'ght, break it up yu two _pests_." A pair of different-but-familiar hands came forth and grabbed a hold of a christen-collar shirt each before heaving them off the almost passed out blunette. A dark green eye glared at the two familiar faces before gripping his hold on them tightly. "How many times hav' I told yu two ta _stop trying ta kill'im_?" He growled, narrowing his eye further.

Johan gulped much needed air, thanking his lucky stars for Jim's quick rescue. "Hey…it's ok. It's not…huff…like they're…trying to kill me…huff…on _purpose_ Jim." Johan stated a few moments after regaining his normal white color on his face again.

The two young males glanced at each other before smiling sweetly at Johan. "Yes, of course we wouldn't do _that_!" They said at the same time, glaring simultaneously at Jim who gladly glared back. "Besides…" Two pairs of dark eyes twinkled with adoration. "We missed our Jesse-kun!"

Johan rolled his eyes. "Why do you all like calling me that?" Not receiving an answer, the blunette merely shook his head. "Jim. Let them go." He said instead, smiling as the raven-head frowned at him.

"'re ya sure? They look like trash ta me, mate." Jim stated as two faces hissed at him. "And I much prefer'em out wit' the garbage…" He trailed off, leaving it up for Johan to decide. Jim wiggled his eyebrow in hopeful agreement but was faced with a pair of rolling green eyes instead.

"No, Jim. Let them go." Johan said again, eyeing the taller man with a chuckle.

Jim rolled his good eye. "Whatever mate." He slowly released his hold, watching as the two waiters quickly ran back to Johan, once again glomping him.

"Yay! Jesse-kun! Jim-Jim is just sooooooo darn mean!" One of them said; sticking his tongue out at Jim once he was sure the raven-head wouldn't grab him again.

"Yes, Jimmy is cruel." The other added, shaking his medium-length hair.

Johan laughed. "Yes, well, it's good to see you guys too, Fubuki-san, Fujiwara-san." He smiled softly before stepping back from their embrace, trying to get some breathing room. _'These two know nothing about personal space.'_

Fubuki Tenjoin and Yusuke Fujiwara grinned simultaneously before nodding their heads. "It's good to see you too, Jesse-kun!" Then the two turned and narrowed their eyes at Jim who was still there, glaring at them. "And you as well…Jim." They hissed; noses scrunched up in the air.

Jim snorted before tipping his hat back. "Yeah, yeah, whatever _pests _just don't go around makin' any trouble or _else_." He warned before shaking his head. He 'hmph-ed' as he passed by them, squeezing Johan's shoulder in reassurance.

Johan raised an eyebrow at this but smiled back in response, noting Jim's stiff shoulders as he returned back to his side of the bar. The blunette couldn't help but tilt his head to the side in concern. _'I wonder if he's still uptight about something…?' _Strange, Jim was acting a bit too off tonight. Maybe he should go see what was wrong?

Just as he was about to go off and do just that, Fubuki and Yusuke latched on either side of his arm, grinning to themselves. "Jesse-kun! Did you miss us?" The brunette of the two asked, giggling as he played with the longer strands of Johan's hair. "You better have~!" He practically sang.

"Um…" Johan blinked as he was steered toward their section of the restaurant, other waiters, waitresses, and even familiar patrons smiling at the familiar trio before resuming their own affairs. The blunette chuckled to himself as all he could do was nod. "Yeah, I did. You guys were gone longer than usual." He said softly as he watched Fubuki twirl blue strands around his long finger.

Fujiwara's usual soft face brightened as he hugged Johan from behind. "And we missed _you_ too." He answered in his usual soft voice, playing with Johan's blouse sleeve. He leaned his head against the back of Johan's, green hair meshing with blue. "It is no fun anywhere we go if you are not there." He whispered, poking the blunette's sleeve idly.

"Yes, it was soooooo utterly boring! I nearly wanted to sneak back here and actually _work_. Ugh, you and Yusuke know how much I _hate work_!" Fubuki lamented, smiling however as he tucked Johan's hair behind his ear. "Aw, and I see you've gotten cuter since the last time we've seen you, Jesse-kun!" He commented off-hand, grinning as he inspected Johan's face. "Oooooh and you smell sooooooo _sweet_." Chuckling, he ducked his head down toward Johan's neck, inhaling his scent and causing the blunette himself to laugh at the tickling sensation. "Ah, I was right. You do smell sweeter. Are you trying a new cologne? Or is it perfume?" He sniffed deeply grinning from ear-to-ear. "Yum~!"

"I'm not using anything…must be my new hair shampoo." Johan rebutted, blinking in surprise and nearly laughing at the feel of hair tickling his throat.

The greenette nodded. "Oh, but you impeccably _do_ smell rather splendid tonight. It could be your shampoo…_or_…" He chuckled silently to himself as he too inclined his head further down to Johan's neck, smiling before lifting his head up in slight surprise. "Have you gotten thinner?" He roamed his hands down Johan's waist, checking for himself to see if the blunette had or not. "Hmm, it feels like you did." He mused, amethyst eyes gauging Johan's waistline. "Have you been eating properly like I told you to?" He asked, already knowing that the boy hadn't by the way his body looked. "I'm not saying you look bad…but you know that's not healthy." Fujiwara chided, grinning as he trailed his hands up and down Johan's flat stomach.

Said blunette, quite use to them nearly molesting him on a regular basis, grunted. "I don't know…I haven't noticed." _'And it's not like I'm anorexic, sheesh, they should be the ones that should check their own body weights.'_ Green eyes stared briefly at the brunette's way too lean frame in front of him before laughing when Fubuki poked his forehead. "Ok, ok, you guys. I missed you two, and you two missed me. That's great and all, but _Pegasus_ wouldn't like us just standing here not making money…or Jim for that matter." And Johan just _knew_ without even looking behind him that Jim was watching them with a narrowed eye and a tight scowl on his face. _'What I really don't get is why Jim doesn't like these two…they are soooo…nice? Yes, like two very clingy hyper felines…cute.' _Johan grinned to himself at the thought.

Fubuki and Yusuke eyed the raven-head behind them with equal glares. "Oh that baka _Neanderthal_ shouldn't be such a doting father! You're not _five_." Fubuki teased darkly, flashing a closed smile as he cupped either side of Johan's face. "I mean at least Maxi—"

Suddenly two eyes blinked in surprise.

"Did you just call Maximillion, _Pegasus_?!" They both asked, surprised. "What did he do this time!?" They asked further, nearly squeezing their faces against Johan's.

"I told you we were missing on some fun action! I knew we should have gotten here sooner!" Fubuki grumbled to Yusuke who only shrugged his shoulders. "I miss out on all the fun…" Brown eyes saddened before twinkling darkly. "So what did Max-Max do?" He nearly smashed his head against Johan's out of sheer curiosity if Yusuke hadn't pulled the blunette back against his chest at the last second.

'_Oh, boy…' _Green eyes rolled themselves. "He wanted that fantasy club thing again…" Johan simply said, shrugging nonchalantly about it.

The two paused. "Oooh." They giggled and played with Johan's blue hair again. "Aw, but you'd look cute in a dress!" They whined, teasing as green eyes glared at them mockingly. "It's true~!" They pouted before laughing.

"Oh whatever…" Johan crossed his arms over his chest, grinning as the two shook their heads.

Almond eyes sparkled in mischief. "Maxi is such a genius for a weirdo." The other two stared at him in bewilderment. "Oh, hush you two, you know what I mean. It's just ironic that Jim-Jim finds _us _to be such a bad influence…I mean Maxi is a bit strange sure but, really, _I_ think _he's_ the real bad influence." Fubuki argued, smiling to himself.

"Yes, it's not like we_ are_ bad influences…we're just a bit…?" Yusuke trailed off as he wrapped his arms around Johan's waist again, nuzzling the right side of Johan's face from behind. "Oh…I don't know. We're just a little…?"

"Wild?" Johan finished as he felt and saw Fubuki kiss his forehead caringly, nodding his head in agreement with his choice of word. The blunette smiled as the taller male embraced him, once again squished by both sides but—this time—not as tightly or literally _breath_taking as before.

"Exactly!" They squeezed Johan lovingly as they snuggled against him. "Which is why we _love_ you so much Jesse-kun!" The two voiced their confession (no secret really since they say this every night) as they cuddled nearer to their favorite—as they loved dubbing Johan—play toy. Yup, these two _loved_ embarrassing and teasing the beejibers out of the poor blunette. Yes, one of the many reasons why Pegasus adored _and_ joined them in on their quest to humiliate and, oddly at the same time, smother Johan. They grinned wickedly to themselves and cuddled their Jesse for what felt like forever—faces on either side of his creamy neck to inhale that wonderful strong scent of his—until a grunt from the far end of the bar caused both green and brown heads to glare and hiss at the Aussie who only rolled his eye back in response, sending them a clear message of:

_Stop with the PDA and get yer butts back ta work ya pests._

Fubuki 'hmph-ed' with indignity as Johan shook his head playfully, knowing Jim was probably behind their sudden anger. "Alright, alright. I love you guys too…" The two smiled happily at him before kissing either side of his cheeks, nearly causing the poor boy to flush. "Hey~!" Rubbing his cheeks, he felt Fubuki and Yusuke finally release him. Green eyes mockingly glared at brown and purple, a grin still on his face. "Not in front of all these people…you're gonna give them the wrong idea." He briefly eyed some of their customers who were seen watching them with amusement on their faces. _'Thankfully it isn't eleven yet…or we would have gotten those drunkards unneeded attention.' _Johan snorted at this.

Yusuke chuckled before patting Johan's shoulder. "You're right. It's best we get our tables. We have about a week's worth of money to make up for after all…" He sighed softly as he re-tied his identical black apron.

The brunette muttered an "_aw man_" before brushing long fingers through his hair, not wanting to actually work after a week's _vacation_. "Ugh, and here I thought we'd have to stay there longer this time…" He thought out loud, mostly to himself.

Johan, busying himself with rubbing his cheeks to try to 'wipe' the flush off his face, blinked up at Fubuki as he overheard him. "Oh? Where did you guys go this time? You never tell me…" He asked.

Almond and lavender locked eyes as the latter slightly narrowed his in irritation. "We were meeting up with our old…friends." Yusuke explained, glaring slightly at Fubuki who laughed sheepishly in response. The blunette raised an eyebrow at them, not sure what to think as the greenette merely waved his hand back and forth. "It was more like a…a…"

"Reunion! You know…like an old gathering of pals after like…a decade…?" Fubuki cut in, grinning.

"A reunion? Like an old high school reunion or something?" Johan inquired, blinking in surprise.

Yusuke and Fubuki nodded vigorously. "Yush! We met with our old…colleges and classmates and all that jazz." They both said, chuckling. "We even saw our…old _president_ too. Hadn't changed a bit." They both rolled their eyes before nervously chuckling at the inside joke.

"Oh wow, that must have been weird seeing your old friends after all this time." Johan smiled warmly in amusement. "Must have been…nice." He stared down at his feet as a soft melancholy feeling clenched his heart. _'It must be wonderful to be surrounded by friends…almost like a family. It sounds…nice.' _Emerald eyes saddened for half a second.

"Oh…yes…it was kinda…_strange_." Fubuki laughed, grinning a secret as he glanced at Yusuke in silence. "Don't you think Yusuke?"

"Yes…quite." Yusuke responded before noting their blunette's bowed head. "Jesse-kun?" He asked softly, stepping forward. "Something wrong?" Dark purple eyes swarmed with concern.

"Eh?" Johan lifted his head up, blinking. "Oh no! I'm fine." He smiled softly, snapping out of his haze, as he nodded his head. "I hope you two had fun there…"

Fubuki and Yusuke smiled with closed mouths. "Oh we could never have as much fun without you there!" They shouted happily, causing Johan to laugh as they glomped him for the third time.

"Hey! We have work remember?!" Johan tried in vain to stop their assault.

"Awww~! But we _missed_ you!" They whined, not wanting to leave the soft soft _soft _warmth of their play toy. "Besides, you smell extra great!" They continued, grinning as they tickled him with their hair as their heads buried deep on either side of his neck.

Green eyes rolled heavenwards. "Uh-huh. Was it really me that you missed or my body?" Johan asked, feeling as if he'd asked that question before.

Fubuki and Yusuke smiled at one another before lifting their heads up to glance down at him. "Your body/Why you _of course_!" They gave him different responses, laughing as they noted Johan's embarrassed flush. "Aw, you're blushing!"

"No. No, I'm not. I'm _angry_." He argued, noticing the very _very_ unwanted attention they were receiving—especially from Jim's side where the bar was held. _'Crap.'_

Fubuki and Yusuke ducked down once more and breathed against each side of his neck, grinning as they felt his pulse quicken. "You're lying~!" They sang, already in teasing-the-blunette mode.

"Ugh, Fubuki-san, Fujiwara-san!" He sighed before rolling his eyes, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. With a grunt, he relaxed in their hold as they laughed and dragged him off to their sections, grinning and teasing him as they finally got to _work_. _'Ugh, why do I have to take their patrons' orders?! I still have _my_ tables to tend to!' _Johan mentally sighed, grinning, however; having internally missed them despite the usual chaos they brought with them every night. _'Oh, well. At least this place won't be so tiring or boring now.' _He chuckled as he shook his head, smiling happily.

That's what happens when you have friends that would seriously _kill_ you with their love powering hugs. And another friend who looked about ready to _kill_ them in return for merely just breathing the same air he did. Why did he have such odd friends? Not even that Johan could answer. But that was the least of his problems…

He would soon have _major_ worries to confront once the clock struck midnight.

Signaling his fate.

****=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=**=-=*=-=*=-=****

_**A/n's: **Ugh, I hope it was decent enough. I seem to make Johan far too stressed…Hmm, I wonder why? (grins) And yeah, I bet you all knew what Jim was already, duh. Heh. But what about Fubuki and Fujiwara? Or even that darn Maximillion...Hmm… :3 Much more to unravel later (no seriously too much actually) and I hope the tiny little obvious hints were able to help you in figuring out where I could be going with this. (Hopefully you didn't xD). Gotta say now, there probably won't be much humor (maybe…does sadistic humor count? Lol) after the first few chaps. I'm going to make it as heavy and serious as the problem reveals itself. (Yay, angst, drama, and…angst! ^^ My three favorite things) And of course, awesome dark romance thrown in there…somewhere._

_Anyhoo, next chap Judai takes the stage and all the Byzantine mayhem shall commence! I assure you! ^^_

_Alrighty, I'm off. Gotta update stuff. Ciao! :D_


	3. The Moment That Changed Me

_私の永遠の暗さ__Watashi no eien no kurasa __わたしのえいえんのくらさ_

_**My Eternal Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, GX, or 5D's. They are affiliated with the great Kazuki Takahashi, wonderful Naoyuki Kageyama, and amazing Satou Masashi that brought them to life. ;3_

_**Main Pairing: **__Haou (Judai) __**x**__ Johan__**:**__ Semi-Dark Spiritshipping (check prologue) __Slight Jim __**x**__ Johan__**:**__ Family(Wild)shipping. And more to be mentioned soon…;P_

_**Rating: **__T. But is set on M._

_**Warning: **__Same as prologue. Get ready for the dark!_

_**Author's Note: **__Uh, hopefully ya'll read my reason for my long (long) absence on my page. Too much to say to put it up here so…yea…xP But I'm sorry for the wait! Just ignore lil old me until you reach the endnotes! That's where I'll be ranting and etc. lol_

_**Oh **__**yes!**_

_**And now…**_

_**Read**__ and oh-so-definitely __**enjoy**__. =3_

* * *

"Taisho! They're on the move!" A boisterous voice erupted from within his chamber. "Hey, Taisho where are you?" The voice echoed out from (what he believed was) his room to the entire estate as the occupants all hushed in stunned silence, eyes instantly glued to their leader's hunched down form on the gravel floor, inspecting his prized possession.

To most, seeing their leader on the _ground_ of all places to tinker with his latest work was something the people here in the far edge of Kyoto have come to accept and (fondly) expect of their beloved Taisho. He didn't quite care what people thought of him; since he was made their leader in these recent years once they discovered his great yet-hidden potential (something he sometimes thought he didn't deserve to have).

_It did not matter what he thought._

The people (his people now) loved him most for his comforting presence and honesty. He was a down-to-earth kind of guy, someone who was very much unlike most leaders (they always compared him to other Masters and it was a wonder how he managed to _even _become one). What with him growing up in poverty before being handed down the title of Taisho (it was a wonder to him at times how ironic life was it seems).

_And all that happened because of…_

The hands that fought its way to survive paused as that train of thought nearly escaped his already troubled mind. _No_, he would not think of that particular subject now…not when there were other issues to be dealt with. He nodded his head in a sense of physically confirming his mental thoughts.

_If I wonder too far in such a memory…I do not know if I will be able to—_

But the sudden urgent call of his titled name ("Taisho!") carried throughout his home, reverberating straight to his sharp hearing range thus snapping him from his scattered thoughts.

A tired sigh left clenched lips as an oil-stained hand brushed the sweat off his brow, smearing his face in the process. He figured it was time to return to business. (Enough with those damping thoughts—he told himself). Placing his tools gently on the ground, he slowly sat himself up, eyeing his subjects fondly. _'I wonder what news brings me today.'_ He thought solemnly as he slowly and gingerly returned all his instruments back to their rightful place, a few of his servants bending down to help him (much to his disdain, he was still not use to people helping him—or rather _serving_ him).

At times, he still felt like the mongrel that he knew _outsiders_ (the people of other _groups_) still thought of him by. He was nothing but a pup compared to the other leaders. Those leaders of other people, of other places, of different _groups_…

_But it made no difference…not now when…_

"Taisho! Oh! There you are!" With a skip and a step, red hair bounced rapidly from the top of the stairs of the patio to his feet in under five seconds. "You won't _believe _what's happened, Taisho!" The young man exclaimed excitedly almost, his face appearing far more eager than distraught.

Their leader "hum-ed" in response to his self-acclaimed messenger quietly. He steadily got up to his feet, his people (to him at least) gathering closer to hear what was to be said.

Midnight blue locked with steel gray.

"What news do you have for me, my friend?" He quirked the smallest of grins before it fell back to his usual schooled face.

A wolfish smirk appeared over the shorter man as eyes glowered with importance. "It seems the _parasites _are on the go with _**his**_ plan." Was all his redhead friend said, voice carrying out loudly in the stillness.

Silence rang as the forest around them echoed with nothingness.

"What are you going to do?" A new voice broke the pregnant silence, purple eyes of his right-hand man glancing at him. "If he really _has_…doesn't that mean the treaty is…?" The gruff voice trailed off with a knowing look of disdain and apparent dread.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he glanced up to the sky, face devoid of his inner thoughts. _'You truly are going to start a war aren't you?'_ He asked the dying sun as it began to sink in the sea of blues and orange.

_Now what must be done?_

"We shall wait." He finally said after what felt like hours.

His two friends snorted with an almost predictable look. "_Figures_." They both whispered as the others (his loyal subjects) all ushered forth with worry and fright.

Liquid steel eyes silenced them before they could utter a word. "Everyone return to the _Den_. I will speak with the elders to see what must be done now that the treaty is no longer." He spoke firmly yet quietly.

The people before him nodded with slight ease, knowing their Taisho would resolve the problem soon enough.

"Well ya heard'em! Get goin' in the _Den_!" The redhead shouted; pointing toward the large estate they nicknamed (for protection from intruders and such) The _Den_.

While the others entered his large home in packs, their Taisho stayed behind, staring off into the bleeding sky, checking for signs of anything suspicious. His right-hand man shook his head behind him, brushing back blonde tresses as he spoke; "What will the elders think? Hell, what are we to do _now_?" He inquired once the people were gone and out of earshot (their redhead of a friend flanking beside him in silence).

_Will blood be shed once more?_

A lone smile was the man's answer. "Nothing." Turning back to face the fading horizon, his eyes reflected the diffused light, turning them an unearthly red glow. "Let the child throw his tantrum." His smile slowly fell as the darkness loomed overhead. "I will intervene once he strikes…"

_How many souls will be lost?_

"He must not lose himself like he did centuries ago." Their Taisho softly whispered into the dying wind, the breeze carrying his words as the day finally darkened to night. He began to tread forward, legs taking him to the far hidden path that will lead him to his people's elders.

May the spirits of the Ancients guide them.

_This treaty was only crafted to keep __**him**__ in check…but now…it seems I may have to do away with everything…if he actually goes through with it._

This was _not _going to settle well…not at all.

* * *

_**Capítulo Dois: **__The Moment That Changed Me…_

* * *

"Alright, blokes. What'll it be?" Jim asked each man seated before his counter, polishing a random beer glass with ease. He momentarily glared at the brunette far off to the restaurant side of the pub who was seen cleaning up with Johan and his greenette pest-of-a-twin Jim liked to dub the other twit. _'Watcha lookin' at pest?'_ He seemed to ask as he watched dark brown eyes glare daggers at him before rejoining with his green-haired friend. Pausing, the Aussie gave his patrons a polite smile. "Will that be all, mates?" He asked once he heard their orders. In only a few seconds, their drinks were presented before them as Jim turned to his stash of liquors, debating on what was to be the main drink for the evening. _'Well, gotta find somethin' strong for me tonight…'_ Scrutinizing each and every one of them, he finally decided on a simple _Southern Comfort_. Humming to himself in agreement, Jim wasted no time in pouring him a glass. He gave a faint hum of approval before lifting the glass to his lips. The fizzing liquid passed through his esophagus with easy and the nice buzz of lightheadedness was exactly what he needed. _'Ah, all in a day's work.'_ With a grin, he poured himself another as he shared a bit of unguarded merriment with his costumers.

Johan, meanwhile, exhaled a long happy sigh. The feeling of accomplishment flowing steadily in him (for a job well done so far at least) calmed him as the blunette took a much-needed break. Setting his silver platter on a vacant table, he wearily sat himself down, sighing once more in relaxation. _'Ahhh, peace and—'_

"JESSE-KUN LOOK WHAT I CAN DO WITH THESE STRAWS!"

'—_quiet.' _His left eye twitched. Humming to himself in silent reluctance, Johan turned his head to look over his shoulder. His eyes widened before quickly jerking his head back and tried to shrink himself further against the seat to ignore his so-called "sane" friends.

"JESSE-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU!" The voice of his brunette friend continued on as Johan heard rapid footsteps quickly approaching.

"Ugh, maybe I should just head to the restroom. They can't get me ther—"

Suddenly, a sharp flare of pain shot up his head. It was so abruptly quick and powerful it was as if a drum was beating and echoing painfully inside his mind.

Eyes narrowed in slight discomfort, he tilted his head to the side as he rubbed his temple. _'What was that?' _He slightly whimpered as another flare shot through. _'Not again.'_ He thought as he sighed in slight pain. _'No, it can't be…'_

"Jessssssssssssseeeeeeee-kun! LOOKIE!" Fubuki shouted from across the room, straws up his ears, nose, mouth, and hair as a hilarious attempt to amuse his "public". Fujiwara was seen behind him shaking his head, with the same straw-y get up; trying to figure out how Fubuki had put him up to it. "JESSE-KUN LOOK AT MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Fubuki cried even louder, causing a few night stragglers (their regulars) to shake their drunken heads in laughter.

It was like a drink and a show.

Johan, wanting to disappear, wondered how much more of this he could take. _'Ugh, everything was so nice and calm and _sane_ while they were gone…ah, my head…it hurts…' _Feeling the pain increasing and settling in (intensifying even), the poor blunette hissed in definite agony. He blinked back the stinging tears against his eyes as he rubbed his forehead with a groan. _'W-why i-is it hurting so m-much?'_

"JESSE-KUN LOO—hey you okay there, sweetheart?" Fubuki cut himself off as he stared down at his beloved blunette. He noticed the slump shoulders and the pained expression on Johan's face and immediately went to "grown-up" mode. "Ooooooh, sweetie, look at you~!" Seating himself opposite the blunette, Fubuki patted Johan's head softly. "Do you need anything Jesse-kun?" He asked, his one hand messaging Johan's forehead as the other began to take off all the straws from his own head.

Fujiwara appeared beside the table seconds later, hair and face san the straw-y get-up, his hand holding a cup of water for Johan. "Here dear, you have those nasty headaches again, don't you?" He wore a concerned face as he coaxed Johan to take the glass. Yusuke shared a look with Fubuki. "I thought you said they went away…" He started, only to trail off once he reverted his vision back to the young man.

Johan sipped his water slowly as he sighed in (attempted) relaxation. "Yes…but I guess…" He stared down at his glass, seeing his watery tired expression, "its back." Was all the blunette could say. _'But why so out-of-the-blue?'_

The brunette of the two shook his head wearily. "Aw, sweetie~! I promise first thing at the start of my break, I'll bring you those pills you take them for." Fubuki softly inputted, nodding his head to confirm it himself.

Yusuke sighed but nodded in accord. "I hope they go away…remember last year they just keep coming every few days? Hours even…" The greenette sighed again at the memory.

Green eyes winced as he too sighed from the memory.

Last year was definitely a year he did not want to remember.

The constant drumming migraines and the split-biting headaches that ranged from painful to _extremely_ painful in a matter of hours. A pale hand messaged his temple softly; almost afraid any sudden movement could trigger the brain-busting pain. But what really bothered him was that he didn't know _why_ they hurt as much as they did. Pegasus didn't understand them or any doctor he consulted with either. They couldn't explain it or detect them even after countless of CAT scans and other (rather expensive) exercises he was force to endure. But it was to no avail, the doctors were no help.

Maybe he was just born this way.

He always knew he was a bit odd, sure like everyone thought themselves to be, but to have reoccurring—painful—headaches was something he didn't expect or want for that matter.

Maybe his head just hated him or something…

"Perhaps we should inform Maxi?" Fubuki suggested, thinking that the man could help.

Yusuke hummed in agreement before peering over his shoulder. "Might as well add Jim to that list as well." He added.

Johan would have none of that.

"Oh, no, no. Don't tell them, that'll worry them." Two pair of eyes glanced at him wearily with exasperated expressions as Johan weakly smiled up at them in attempt to reassure them. "Please?" He slightly begged (even going so far as sticking his bottom lip out for added affect).

The duo grimaced as they were faced with the (as they dubbed) "Ultra Cutesy Neko Attack". They tried with hardened effort to steel themselves (they will prevail this time) as they both peered down at their beloved blunette.

Too bad it only lasted 3 seconds before…

"All right, all right! We won't tell!" They shouted in defeat as Johan's face quickly pulled into a winning (yet weary) smile. The duo sighed before smiling amongst themselves, finding their ward far too adorable to stay angry at. _'He's just too cute.'_ They both thought.

Green eyes flashed with gratitude. "Arigato, Fubuki-san, Fujiwara-san." Johan whispered before wincing as another flash of pain seared inside his head. "I really appreciate it." He slowly said, rubbing his temple gingerly.

Yusuke sighed before taking the glass and ambling off to refill it. Fubuki on the other hand merely grumbled on how unfair cute (neko-looking) blunette are and how he could never win. "You know…" The brunette piped up as a thought suddenly occurred to him. Johan blinked at the look in Fubuki's eyes as they turned toward him.

"What now Fubuki?" Fujiwara asked as he returned, handing Johan the filled glass before eyeing their tables to see if they were needed. (As well as checking to see if Jim was eyeing them. They didn't need _papa _bear on their hinds just yet).

Fubuki sighed before tapping the table with a manicured finger. "Jesse-kun never had these headaches during the day…" He trailed off, eyeing his partner-in-crime first before settling back to the boy in question. "Only at night…isn't that strange?" He asked.

Purple eyes narrowed in thought as green hair abruptly turned back to stare at Fubuki with a deep frown. _'What are you implying?'_

Johan blinked in surprise. "You know what…you're right…that _is_ odd…" He furrowed his eyebrows together as he tried to recollect the past year just to be sure.

Yusuke grunted to gather their attention. "He's right. You do. I've been keeping check." He deadpanned, eyes narrowed at his best friend.

Fubuki shrugged as he stood up. "Hey I'm just stating…stop with the glare." He warned, grinning.

"But what would that mean?" Both heads snapped down toward Johan as he blinked up at them. "Ok, so I get head pains at night…what does that mean?" He asked as he lifted a finger up in thought.

"_Nothing_." Yusuke said far too quickly, muttering to himself silently. "Say, Fubuki, you're on break now correct? Go fetch Johan's medication." He briskly reminded both of them.

Johan raised a teal eyebrow, wondering why Fujiwara-san was suddenly dodging the subject. _'Why is he—'_

"Oh! Of course!" Fubuki cut through Johan's thoughts, catching the greenette's hint. "I'll be right back ok, sweetheart? Don't strain yourself! Tootles~!" He gave a quick salute in good fun before bouncing out through the doors, faster than Johan thought possible.

Yusuke groaned as he palmed his forehead. _'Idiot, he's not suppose to…uh.'_

Johan couldn't help but blink. _'Maybe my head is hurting far more than I thought.'_ Nodding to himself, green eyes flashed with appreciation at his dear friend. "I guess I should wait on my tables now while he's out." He started. But before he could even lift himself up, a pair of pale hands—paler than his own (and cold ones at that)—pushed him gently back down to his seat. "Eh?"

"Oh no you don't sweetie. You're staying here while I cater to our dear customers." Yusuke interjected before shushing Johan's lips as he shook his head. "No buts, and don't worry, I'll tell Jimmy over there that you're on break." He winked before taking Johan's platter, smirking before strolling off to their section.

The blunette sighed in defeat before a small smile rose against his better judgment. He wasn't use to people ever fussing over him like this so it was both unnerving yet very endearing. He slumped back against his seat, smile widening as he saw Fujiwara-san converse with Jim from where he sat. The taller of the two men rolled his good eye before waving the greenette off. Johan giggled (no, no, he chuckled he mused relentlessly) as Fujiwara flashed him a thumbs-up before catering to their patrons needs. "Oh, well, I guess taking an extended break won't be too bad." He sighed happily as he played with the salt and pepper-shakers, ignoring the intense pain in his head at the moment.

Johan hummed a soft tone as an idle thought escaped through his mind. _'No one ever sits here…I wonder why?'_ He stopped with his playing as he focused on the subject his mind brought forth. Why is that? Glancing around he noted, with slight awe, how far away he was from everyone. And if he recalled, no one ever sat here since he started working here (well besides himself that is whenever it was his lunch break). Actually this could practically be called "Johan's table" if he were to be honest with himself for the many times he'd sat on it. But still, the notion it self was…

_Strange_.

He was situated off the farthest corner of the pub, so far that the lights here were dimmed and darkened to almost appear like he was there to watch his customers without the fear of anyone locating him. Placing him out of sight of nearly anyone here. _'I never thought about it that way before…'_ With this new perspective, Johan tilted his head to the side, ignoring the slight discomfort it caused. "I guess people don't want to eat here in the dark I guess...it is on the bar side too. I guess…it makes sense." He mused as he rolled his fingers around the small white plastic rectangular box that held the assorted sugars.

His thoughts drifted back and forth with the possibilities for so long (was it only five minutes or an hour? He wasn't sure) that when a small bottle appeared before his glazed eyes he nearly had another heart attack. "Sweetie pie! Look what I got~!" Fubuki sang, shaking the bottle before Johan's face. "You're lucky the _store_ was still open at this time of night." He continued, blatantly ignoring Johan's shocked expression.

Johan glared slightly. "Ah ha, very funny. Geez, you scared me." He replied as he took the bottle from him, eyeing it with a brief short glance. "Thank you very much." He then whispered, sincerely.

Fubuki smiled coolly as he eyed his friend's genuine smile. "Aw, anything for my favorite eye candy~!" He teased, causing said "candy" to glare at him mockingly before grinning back at him. "Now take them at around midnight alright? That way it'll work better while you sleep…unless you wanna take them now?" He suggested, concern lacing his words.

"Ah, it's ok. I'll take them later, I only have to wait half an hour anyway." Johan shrugged, mentally seeing how bad his headache was at the moment. _'Not unbearable. I think I can make it.'_ Nodding, he patted Fubuki's arm. "I'm fine, now I think we should get back to work, Jim's staring at us." He said, eyeing his friend from the corner of his eye.

The brunette snorted before shrugging. "Oh, that papa bear and his protectiveness." He teased as he stood back up along with Johan. They shared a laugh as they headed off toward Fujiwara who was seen placing a few bottles of beer at a nearby table. "But will you be ok serving?" He asked again, just to be sure.

Johan, expecting the question, easily nodded his head. "Yup! I'm fine." The blunette rebutted with (a tad bit of forceful) cheerfulness. He patted Fujiwara's back and pointed to his silver platter, indicating he wanted it back.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow but wordlessly gave it to him as he eyed the blunette before turning toward Fubuki. "Did you get—?"

"Yes, yes, he has it. Shush, mama bear." Fubuki teased, grinning when Yusuke narrowed his eyes.

The greenette caressed Johan's cheek. "Well, I'm so _sorry_ I care for the well being of my sweetie." He teased back, smiling when he saw and felt Johan's face flush.

The cold fingers pressing against the side of his face almost caused a slight shiver to run down his spine but in a shock type of way. _'Ugh, always with the touching.' _"Ok, ok, knock it off." Johan swatted Fujiwara's hand away as he rubbed his flaming cheek. "You two are _so_ embarrassing."

Fubuki grinned before fussing Johan's blue hair. "That is what we do best sweetheart~!"

Feeling the smart bit of a cold hand racking through his hair, green gems flashed with amusement. "Ack! Not the hair!" Johan lamented as he slapped Fubuki's slender fingers off his now messed up hair. "Ugh, you and your cold fingers, it's like touching ice I swear…" He muttered as he combed his hair with his fingertips trying to straighten it back up.

Yusuke chuckled as he helped him. "Well you know we use to smoke...and you know what they say…" He trailed off, careful in not touching Johan's scalp encase he complained once more about it.

"True…but I don't know...both your hands are just…_cold_." He stated as he eyed the hand fixing the fringe before him. "Not saying it's a bad thing mind you, I lived in _colder _places so I'm use to it."

Fubuki smiled as he patted Johan's shoulder. "True. Then you shouldn't complain. Now let's get back to work, I swear if Jim-Jim keeps trying to burn a hole through my head I might just glomp him in revenge." He teased, causing the three of them to laugh as they all went their separate ways.

Johan shook his head as he walked to the nearest awaiting table as he fingered and twirled with a strand of blue hair. "I hope I can last till midnight." He whispered before bringing up a small smile. _'I can do it…it's not hurting now…yeah I can do it. What's the worst that can happen?'_ He idly thought as he asked what his patrons would want tonight.

Not at all noticing the darkening looks that flashed between two pair of eyes from behind him—watching—lying in wait.

* * *

_tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tic—tock._

_The clock read 12:00 a.m._

_It was time for his morning feast to begin._

* * *

"Y'u a'ight, mate? Y'u look weathered." Jim pointed it out, rinsing his load of glasses as he scrutinized his buddy from across the counter.

Johan smiled wearily as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "H-hai." Ignoring the look the Aussie was giving him, Johan tried once more. "No really, I'm fine." _'I should take those pills now. It's finally midnight.' _Green eyes flashed with tired resolve. "I'll be right back, Jim. I'm heading off to the restroom for a bit." He informed, wanting to placate his friend before he decided to do something.

Jim narrowed his good eye with a steel glance. "Hm. Don't be long. We have our heavier patrons heading in soon." He warned as he watched his shorter friend nod slowly in understanding. Following him with his eye, Jim couldn't help but frown in slight concern and confusion. _'Johan didn't look bad this afternoon. What could it be?'_ He mused as he continued rinsing and drying his glasses. Just as he was about to rack them up above his head (something that was quite easy without thinking now) he felt and saw Pegasus place a hand on his raised shoulder.

His good forest green eye blinked in slight surprise. He hadn't sensed Maxi at all.

Huh, odd.

"Prepare yourself."

"What?" Jim blinked his eye again before turning around, about to ask what his boss meant when he realized he was no longer there. "…What the hell?" He could have sworn Pegasus was just beside him, telling him…? _'Prepare myself? Was I just imagining…?' _Frowning, Jim narrowed his eye as a strange realization dawned in him.

He couldn't sense the man anywhere.

"What is he up to that old coot?" Jim thought out loud as he continued cleaning his glasses.

Swoosh

"_Oh! Wel-welcome! Where would y-you like to b-be seated…s-sir?"_

The hostess up front stuttered bashfully in embarrassment as she asked her incoming customer where he would like to situate himself. The double doors softly creaking closed behind him as he stepped forward.

A gruff non-nonsense "hum" rose from the man's throat before pointing toward a certain location.

He replied once he lowered his hand.

"_By the corner."_

The girl rapidly nodded her head before gesturing him to follow her as they proceeded to his desired seat. Once seated, she stammered as she asked if he would like to have a menu to look through. His response was low but confirming, hand held out to take said menu.

Jim narrowed his eye as a sharp grunt left his now pursed lips. _'I should worry about Maxi later.' _His mind argued in him as he fixed his gaze at the silent man, trying to recall if he was a regular. _'Of course not…definitely new to this pub.'_

The double meaning behind his thoughts left a foul taste in his mouth.

He surveyed his small limited quarters for a brief moment before glancing up at the ticking analog clock up above. _'Damn. Not good. Where is the stupid fool when you need him?'_ Jim winced as his shoulder brushed against the wall beside him, flaring up the ache already there. "Just what a bloke like me needs…fantastic." He dryly witted to himself, ignoring his shoulder in favor of eyeing the new patron.

Only to have the man stare back at him with an indifferent steel gaze, lips set in an almost alluring smile.

Jim narrowed his eye. _'Damn. Definitely __**not**__ good.' _But just as he was about to rest a hand on his trusty buddy (he never put her down, no matter the stares he got), Johan appeared before his peripheral vision. "Jesse!" He shouted the boy's (hated) namesake without thinking, eye widening as he saw those two pests flounder around the blunette suddenly like as if the boy was a celebrity.

Johan, having returned from the restroom (pills taken and the pain in his head fading almost instantly), turned around in slight surprise to hear his name (well, _that _other name, but his nonetheless). But Fubuki and Yusuke obscured his vision from his Aussie pal. "Ugh, Fubuki-san, Fujiwara-san, what's wrong?" He asked, deciding to ask them what they were up to before heading back to Jim.

The two (oddly silent) just stared (behind him? It looked like they were looking _past _him instead at him). Then, with strange tones, smiled with closed lips. "You have a patron Jesse-kun." They uttered at once, gesturing behind him.

Green eyes blinked at them with a worried look. _'They are acting way to…mature right now. What's going on?'_ Momentarily forgetting about Jim's call for him a moment ago, Johan turned. His face showed slight surprise to find (his table) was currently occupied with a single person seating to the far back of the table, face hidden by the dimmed lights. _'Eh. I guess I stand corrected. I guess someone likes that table too.' _He smiled softly. "I better tend to him ne?" He asked before glancing behind his shoulder to see his two friends still there.

But they weren't paying him attention; instead, their eyes were glued at the table—or man it would seem.

"Fubuki-san, Fujiwara-san? Are you two all right?" Johan asked, blinking as he saw them pale slightly before giving him a nervous set of fits of laughter.

"We're _fine_. Go, go, before you upset him, sweetheart." Fubuki stated, ushering him slightly forward, eyes staring at anything but the blunette.

"Eh? Well, yes, I shouldn't but what about you tw—" Johan began but was cut off with Yusuke shaking his head at him.

"We'll be with Jim if you need us." The greenette inputted before taking Fubuki's arm and (what looked like it) forcibly dragged him to where the Australian man was currently trying to make _his_ way over to them. "And you," Yusuke grabbed Jim's arm just as he walked by, surprising the stunned Aussie with his touch, "are coming with me and Fubuki. We need to _talk_." He stated with finality before dragging both men (albeit Jim struggled surprisingly weakly must be to not to arose suspicion from wandering eyes).

"Ah, Yusuke, no need to be violent." Fubuki lamely teased before eyeing Johan with an apologizing glance. _'Sorry sweetheart.' _He silently thought (prayed) as he (and the other two) disappeared behind the back rooms.

Johan blinked.

What was _that_ about? It was almost like as if they were running from something (well, in Jim's case seemed to want to run over _here_ but still).

What just happened?

"…_Will you be the one serving yourself to me tonight."_ The deep, out-of-place voice shook Johan from his perplexed thoughts. (Surprising him at how low the man's voice sounded).

Blue hair swayed as Johan slowly turned around, almost regretting it when a sharp pain rushed through his head. Pausing mid-step, Johan quelled the urge to scrunch up in a fetal position from the sudden pain. _'Ah! I thought the pills would block it! Darn it.' _Instead, he merely rubbed his forehead with slow soothing circular motions. With closed eyes, he regarded his waiting customer with a soft smile. "Yes, what would you like to have?" He asked; head slightly bowed down as to not show the concentration on his face in trying to block the pulsing pain. _'It's like what my alarm clock does every morning. Darn it. Come on Johan, focus.'_

Dark lips pulled into a strange smile as bright eyes stared up at his waiter in sudden rapture. _"There are much to choose from." _He mentioned with a slow gesture (eyes never leaving his waiter) toward the unread menu before the table. _"But," _Dark eyes glowed with a hint of hidden intent.

"_I would prefer __your blood __served, chillingly cold if you would." _

He smiled, his face hidden beneath the shadows.

…_Eh_?

Johan blinked rapidly, not sure if he heard right.

Green eyes slowly locked with glowing ones for the first time that night. A rush of heat spread across his face (a sudden tingle shivering down his spine at the dark almost sultry gaze). Johan's chest tightened in abrupt surprise as he gasped soundlessly. "Ex-excuse me?" He slightly stuttered, his headache still throbbing too much for him to speak flawlessly.

The man seated slid a hand across his face, brushing back strands of dark hair as he slowly manifested a smile. _"I asked if I would have your __Sangra __Wine. I have heard it is of the highest quality here."_ He spoke, soft, calm, and alluring all at once. _"If I am correct, in the Americas it would be pronounced as __Blood__ Wine for the dense and unique hue of color it pertains."_ Bright eyes regarded his waiter. _"I did not intend to startle you."_ He voiced coyly, a mysterious look appearing in his smile.

The blunette nearly bashed his head against his platter for his stupidity. "No, forgive me, I was wrong in thinking so absurdly is all." Johan apologized sincerely, smiling bashfully for his misunderstanding. _'My headache is making me think things…yes, that's what's wrong.' _He bit his lower lip, flushing as his patron smiled _almost_ warmly at him.

"_No, it is I who should. After all, not many recall of that lucid name."_ Dark tan fingers traced the edge of the menu as dark eyes locked with green. _"You do not seem to be from this region hence why I spoke as such."_ His posture straightened as he tilted his head slightly upward in gathering a further look at his waiter. _"Yes…quite different indeed."_

Johan smiled softly. "Ah, true enough." He blinked before reminding himself of his work. "Oh! Yes, I'll bring your wine right up." Johan mended, reaching out for the menu left untouched on the table.

A clouded look crossed over glowing eyes. _"I do hope that it is—"_

"—chillingly served cold, of course!" Johan finished for him, a wincing smile on his lips as he nodded his teal head. "Coming right up!" He bowed slightly before hurrying off to the back, trying to grab the desired bottle and hopefully rid himself of the throbbing headache (and for some strange reason the need to not only venture off from those preying eyes but that tingling sensation that coursed through him every time he so much as—).

Green eyes glanced back toward the far corner to only lock with lighter ones. He inwardly gave off a startled "meep!" before ducking his head down, the color of red pooling his once pale cheeks a lovely hue.

Meanwhile, glowering eyes followed the blunette's scurrying movements as a slight perplexed gaze slithered across a hooded face.

_...Interesting._

Everything was to go according to plan…but to think that he'd find…?

Golden eyes danced with unreadable intentions.

_I found you…at last…_

* * *

_**A/n's: **__Wah! It totally feels great to post something up again. X3 It's been awhile~! So what do you think? I know, I know, it's slow and totally boring. (And let me guess: Ya'll were expecting another fic of mine over this one…yeah me too). Dx And it's super short! Gah~! I hate short fics! I'm sorry for that. But I just got too impatient with myself (and my beta for taking forever editing the other fics I sent him) so I just posted this one up unbeta-ed. XD So please do tell me if I did anything wrong (like I know I did) so I can edit and all that jazz._

_But do know that I totally missed you guys and ya'll wonderful love for reading my (totally lame) fics that I just had to try getting this up. (lame excuse) –shot-_

_Now I'm not going to promise anything this time (because I noticed whenever I do, something goes wrong. XP), but I will say this: I will keep posting my fics AND finish them all!_

_There is no way in hell I'm going to stop halfway through and leave ya'll (and myself) hanging! Gah I hate when people do that, so there's no way I'd do that to you lovelies. :3 And I'm sorry for not posting last month…school is a beeuuttcch. :P_

_Anyhoo, what do you think? 83 At least Johan finally got to meet (insert the guy we already know here) and finally it's getting to the real action. 8D I hope the very obvious hints (because I suck at foreshadowing) are helping you figure out what's semi going on. Next chap will completely turn things around and set this story ablazin'! lol And I wonder who that smexy Taisho in the beginning was? Hmmmmmmmmmm~! xD We shall see next time. _

_Although, I just wish I had time to add a bit (a lot) more stuff for this chap…I feel it's lacking…meh~ But I am late in updating so yeah, had to cut it short. I won't do that next time so no worries. :D_

_Ah~ and one last thing. My friend made me a facebook! 8P (I hate social network things but I did promise I would…sooooo) Well she more like gave me hers cuz I know nothing on making my own social page and what not. (I'm a semi Video Game Programmer…that doesn't mean I can make a fb tho'…lol) If anyone wants to know it just pm me and I'll give it to you. 83 Or I'll post it on my page whenever I remember to. Lol._

_Til next time my lovelies! Ciao~! ;D_


End file.
